A not so surprising revelation
by ShadowWriter2199
Summary: Wilem is tired of seeing all the flirting between Sovoy and Simmon,but no action,so he decides to make them admit their feelings for once and for all


**Author note:**This is my first Kingkiller Chronicle fanfic,so if you like it or not,I'd really thank any opinions,I'm new and I would really appreciate any I know the title isn't the best thing but I was a bit out of ideas so...just read and leave a review,please

* * *

><p>Anker's was full that only because it was exactly lunch time but it seemed fuller than had a bit trouble finding his friends between the crowd but in the end he located Sim and Wilem;Kvothe and Manet were working,he supposed.<p>

The first thing that caught his attention was a girl,and not because she was pretty,although she was very pretty;she caught his atrention becase she was talking with Sim.**HIS** knew it was foolish to think like that,Simmon didn't belong to him, but that didn't mean that he liked the idea of Simmon belonging to someone else.

—Sovoy!I didn't see you—said Sim with a big smile,as usual—of course you didn't see him,Sim,with this charming lady,who would pay any attention to Sovoy?.He said it once ,remember?—said Wilem eagerly, smiling to almost wished he had never said that;he hated when something backfired to comment had now backfired and he couldn't say how much the girl's presence near Sim annoyed him without sounding possessive.

—Sim,what about we go to somewhere more…_comfortable_?—said the girl with a smile;ok,now Sovoy was starting to worry;he knew what_ comfortable_ meant in a moment like that,he didn't want Sim to be with that decided that he was jealous,even though he didn't want to admit it;—hey Sim,I thought that maybe we could go to Imre later and drink something—Sovoy said,he had to find a way to get Sim away from whatever-her-name-was but that girl seemed hard to take off  
>—Er,sorry Sovoy,but I want to go with Jeanne to a more private place—answered Simmon with a smile.<br>Sovoy was getting more upset;he had to take all the flirting between Wilem and Sim,although he wanted to slap the cealdic boy back to his house.

Wilem put his arm over Simmon's shoulders while they laughed and that was wouldn't take it anymore,seeing HIS Sim flirting with Wilem and that girl, didn't care anymore if it seemed ridiculous and a bit pathetic,he wouldn't let anyone touch his Simmon,that blond little fool who couldn't take a would fight for him and he would probably regret this later but he had to do it,for Sim.  
>Before he had enogh time to think about what he was going to do,he pushed both Wilem and Jeanne away ,grabbed Sim and kissed him.<p>

At first Sim didn't move but it was because he couldn't and he just didn't want was almost too good to be .But he wasn't as stupid as they thought,he knew that most of Sovoy's hints were true and he also knew that Wilem only flirted with him so he could make Sovoy cealdic bastard was trully a good that moment,Sovoy's lips on his',he couldn't think about anything wasn't exactly how he had pictured their first kiss but it was actually was all he needed.

Jeanne was shocked at first,but that boy Wilem said that it was something that could was really surprised,Wilem didn't seem that smart but that plan was just to pretend that she was flirting with Simmon wasn't hard but she knew she would have to make Sovoy thought that it was fair because she had seen Sovoy with lots of girls,all of them really beautiful and he had it coming, he was making Sim jealous!She was really pleased with that little game ,helping Sim and Sovoy so they would be finally together,it was beautiful.  
>Wilem was proud of himself,he knew he could make Sovoy somehow reveal his feelings towards would've prefered a simple yet powerful "<em>I love you<em>" but he had to admit that the kiss was a lot better.  
>Sim and Sovoy hadn't broken the kiss,they were too busy tastig each other to realize that people around was staring at were some girls who had been crying of happiness,and a few boys laughing and asking their friends to pay up.<p>

Sovoy broke the kiss to breathe and looked at Sim,he looked so surprised and so happy,he couldn't help but laugh,that little not-so-noble idiot was perfect for him.  
>—This has been…extremely pleasant,Simmon,mind if we continue this later in,maybe,your room?—said Sovoy with a huge smile,Sim's face turned bright red and Sovoy laughed—well,maybe in my room…— and without a warning,kissed Sim softly again and walked to the bar.<br>Everyone was incredibly quiet as Sovoy walked to get a drink,Simmon smiled and looked at Jeanne—thank you Jeanne,without you this would have not been possible…—Jeanne smiled and answered—it was my pleasure,Sim—,Sim looked at Wilem,—and you,cealdic little bastard,are the best friend anyone could ever wish—said Sim smiling and hugging Wilem;of course Wilem was a bit surprised but they were close friends and he knew that Sim was bit of a fragile hearted guy.  
>Sovoy approached and pushed Wilem apart—hey,no more hugs for you,Wil—Wilem shrugged and Sovoy smiled, he just didn't want to share Sim.<p>

Sovoy took Simmon's hand and dragged him out of Anker's,he wanted to be alone and as soon as they got to Sim's room,they knew that words would never be needed again,a simple look would say everything between them.  
>—Promise you will never make me jealous again—said Sovoy between kisses,Sim chuckled—only if you promise the same—.They agreed they wouldn't make the other jealous and Wilem wasn't particularly glad. That was the end of an era of fun but if his friends were happy like that,he didn't mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Did you like it?review,please.<p>

You didn't like it?please tell me what was it,I want to get better on this.

BTW:I'm mexican and my english is not perfect,if you see any spelling errors or grammar or **anything**,please tell me.


End file.
